To Break A Dragonfly (formerly Misfits From The East)
by Big Diesel
Summary: Izuku becomes a target of a sexual assault. With the amount of fear the abuser has placed on Izuku, he is refusing to tell a soul; concerning Shouto and Momo. Read as they enter the world of memories, regrets, and the violent underbelly of Musutafu. As they dive deeper into discovering who is harming Izuku, they learn to keep enemies close and friends closer. {Modern AU} {NSFW}
1. Me and My Brother (Part I)

**_Warning: Before reading, please be advised that this story contains suspense (with a combination of drama and romance). The story isn't canon and the characters are quirkless (hence being a modern AU -_** ** _Izuku will be portrayed as a sixteen-year-old whereas Shouto and Momo are in their early twenties.)._** ** _Please be also advised that the story will be graphic in nature (language, sexual situations, rape, age play, and violence) so there is definitely strong discretion. The author doesn't support and/or encourage the events portrayed in this fictitious story. If you are able to deviate fantasy from reality, then continue to read._**

 ** _I have to mention this so that there won't be any complaints as you all have been given fair warning. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Shouto was coughing loudly when a gust of smoke entered his mouth. He turned to the source of the smoke. He glared at his bandmate as he was smoking his joint. The bandmate raised his eyebrow but shrugged and continued smoking. Shouto shook his head and resumed writing.

Shouto Todoroki is a guitarist and lyricist for the six-piece band, Something Stinks. He has been part of the ensemble since its inception when he was in high school. At first, it was a hobby, something to pass the time. He was attending college at UA and working at the thermodynamics lab.

It was after they performed at the House of Blues when they were gaining notice from representatives of indie labels. Most of which were able to take them on after hearing a demo. So, all of his concentration has been spent on making the demo with his band. However, it seemed that Shouto was the only one that was taking it seriously.

He took a sip of beer and tapped his pen to think about what he should write. His thoughts were on old material, but he wanted something to gander their attention. He didn't want anything to sound like he was covering for Nirvana, Hole, Janitor Joe, Dead Kennedys, Sublime, and the like. Admittedly, he couldn't quite describe their own style. He concluded it as a combination of grunge, ska, and small elements of alternative rock and hip hop.

He tapped the pen loudly, trying to give his other bandmates attention on when they were going to do their part. They were acting as if they have already been signed to a label, Shouto thought to himself. He watched them take turns with the joint while laughing and looking at television. As much he wanted to protest, he couldn't. Those members were an important part of the team. They were talented but lazy. He didn't have much connection with other players, or at least he couldn't afford to hire other members. With the lack of concentration and watching his source of distraction, he decided to put the song on hold. He sighed loudly with defeat.

"You need to take it easy."

Shouto turned and smiled to the familiar person who said that to him. He watched his girlfriend, Momo Yaoyorozu, approaching him with a cigarette. She returned his smile before kissing him on his cheek.

"Ow," she cried. "You need to work on shaving that stubble."

"I thought you like my stubble," he retorted.

"Yeah," she said. "Like in November or whenever that no-shave holiday began."

He giggled as he wrapped around his somewhat tomboyish girlfriend. He kissed her on the neck before pulling her on his lap. He grabbed her hips before resuming kissing on her neck. She sighed loudly before taking a gasp. "Easy, easy," she said. "You know I am sensitive around there. I bruise easily."

He stopped. "Sorry, babe. Sometimes seeing your pretty neck gives me such lecherous thoughts."

"Have you been reading your brother's dictionary again," she asked him while turning around and gave him another kiss.

"I took a gander or two," he said admittedly. "At least, the dictionary has more lines written than I have."

"Don't beat yourself up," said Momo while lighting a cigarette. She took a few puffs before blowing it into the air. "Even the greatest of lyricist hit a roadblock in their lifetime."

"That's the thing. I am not famous," he replied. "Not yet at least."

"Give it time," she said while putting her hands on his waist. "How soon do you have to turn in your demo?"

"A few days," said Shouto. "One of the labels want an advance on at least a song in a couple of days." He looked at the other bandmates. "It would help if my mates wouldn't spend so much time smoking a spliff, we can get real progress done. You guys act like we have made it big time."

A few of them laughed while they continued smoking. Shouto shook his head in disappointment before returning to his girlfriend. "See what I mean? Can't wait to make a start so I can blow them away. They are holding me back."

Momo rubbed her hand on his hair. "Chill, babe. You are way too stressed. You need to take your time and relax. All things will be done in time. Just not tonight."

Shouto smiled. "You're right." He took another sip of his beer before setting his eyes on Momo. "You feel like fooling around?"

She giggled. "I wish we could, but we have to pick up Izuku, don't we?"

Shouto put his palm against his forehead. "God, you're right. I do remember we have to pick him up."

"I bet it sucks sometimes that you guys don't live together?"

"Yeah, but he loves his big bro. And I don't get to see him as much."

"Where did he say to pick him up?"

"Earlier in the day, he told me that he was going to the arcade. Knowing for him, he is going to be there quite a while."

"Give him a call."

"I will as soon as we get to the car." Shouto grabbed the keys but stumbled a bit. He remembered that he had a couple of bottles of beer. He looked at Momo. "Could you drive for me, please?"

Momo and Shouto were driving to the arcade where they were going to pick up Izuku. Izuku doesn't live with his brother. Their parents split when they were children. Shouto went to live his father. Izuku went to live his mother.

Izuku was adopted into the Todoroki family after losing his parents to a terrible car crash when he was eight years old. His family and Shouto's family were close. They were neighbors at the same apartment complex at the time. It was during the funeral that Enji and Rei decided to become surrogate parents to the bereaved child. It wasn't that long ago when the Todoroki's lost their children Toya and Natsuo. A seizure took the former and suicide took the latter.

Both Shouto and Izuku were reflective of their parents. Their father was stern, serious, and absolute. Their mother was gentle, sweet, and caring. Often, Izuku wanted to spend time with his brother. So on weekends, he went to spend time with Shouto. Shouto is very caring of Izuku but often wished that Izuku wasn't as clingy. However, he knew that it was their mother in him.

Shouto reached into his cell phone to call Izuku. However, it went straight to voicemail.

"No answer," questioned Momo as she was switching lanes.

"No," he said. "Maybe it is too loud at the arcade. We will see if he is there."

As they continued driving, Shouto picked up the phone again. Again, it went straight to voicemail. This time, he responded. "Hey, bro. This is Shouto. I am trying to reach you, but don't know where you are at. Please pick up! Peace!"

He put the phone back in his pocket. He pulled a cigarette. He placed it in his mouth but left his matches at practice. "Damn," he said aloud. He asked Momo. "Do you have a light?"

"No, baby," she said. "And the one on the console doesn't work either."

"Damn," he said. "No matter. Hopefully, Izuku has one I can use. Or at least somebody at the arcade does."

"Our little Icchan's smoking? I doubt that."

"He wants to be like his big bro. But I pray to God that he doesn't pick up on my bad points." He laughed as he pulled out his phone to reach Izuku. "I am not Brother of the Year."

"At least he has a brother to care," said Momo. "I don't know that feeling. I grew up as an only child. And as a loner."

Shouto kissed Momo on the neck. She shivered by the contact. "Not a loner anymore. Not anymore."

It wasn't long before they pulled into the parking lot of the arcade. Momo pulled into a parking space before turning the car engine off. "Do you want me to get Izuku since you are not in the condition of being in the public?"

"Would you please," asked Shouto as he adjusted his seat to lean back. "And thank you."

Momo kissed him on the lips before getting out of the car. Shouto watched as the tomboy went to the arcade. He was admiring on how beautiful she was. Seeing her figure and her personality reminded him of how unchanged she was. She was the very same person when they met during freshman orientation in high school. Whereas Shouto had his parents, Momo came from nothing. Born as it were on the wrong side of the tracks. Momo was self-made. She doesn't like talking about her past. However, he was one of the few people who know about her background.

It was at a party during the spring semester of their freshman year when they have connected. It may have started as a one-night stand, and were sixteen at the time, but they have many nights and many dates before they became an item.

Shouto smiled as he thought about his girlfriend until he saw her Momo returning to the car alone.

"Izuku wasn't there," she said.

"What," replied Shouto.

"Izuku wasn't there. According to some of his friends, he left about an hour ago."

"An hour ago," questioned Shouto as his tone of voice displayed worriedness. "That isn't like him. Did any of them say where he was going?"

"One of them mentioned that he was headed to your house," she said.

"My house," he questioned. "That is a far walk. Thirty minutes."

"Do you think we need to call your dad or your mom," questioned Momo. She as well was displaying worry in her eyes.

"Not yet. Especially not my mom," he said. "She will freak if someone had their hands on her boy."

"Alright, alright," she said. "What should we do?"

He put his finger to his lip. "Let's head to my house. It has been an hour, so he should be at my doorstep."

"If that were the case, then why doesn't he call?"

"I don't know. Maybe his phone is out of juice. Either way, let's go."

Momo put the car into drive as they exited the parking lot of the arcade. Shouto looked at his surroundings to see if Izuku was around. He continued watching as they were making their way back to his house.

As they continued to his house, his cell phone was ringing. However, it wasn't from Izuku. It was from an unknown number. He answered the phone.

"Hello," answered Shouto.

"Yes, I am looking for a Shouto Todoroki," said the deep-voiced gentleman

"Speaking," answered Shouto.

"Hello, this is Officer Aizawa from the Musutafu Police Department. I am calling from Musutafu General."

Shouto gripped the phone tightly. "And what reason do you have for me this evening?"

"You see, you see," said the officer before taking a breath. "There has been an incident this evening and I would like for you to come down to the hospital."

"For who? Mom? Dad? Fuyumi? Izuku?" Shouto's lips began quivering when hearing this.

"It will be best if we explain when we get there."

"Is it about Mom? Dad? Fuyumi? Or Izuku?" He asked again as he was becoming frantic.

"It is about your brother, Izuku."

Shouto dropped the phone. His hands started rattling. He was becoming pale. He was in disbelief that he was hearing something like that. "Go to the hospital," he panicked to Momo "Go, push it. Now!"

Momo gripped the steering wheel as she was making her way to the hospital. The entire time his only thought was his brother and his brother alone.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Me and My Brother (Part II)

_**Hello, readers! Here is the next chapter of 'Ambridge.' As a warning, please be advised of the graphic content in this story. If one were to find the contents disturbing, then please refrain from reading further. As a reminder, the author(s) don't support and/or encourage the content present in this story, as this is a work of fiction. I hope you enjoy the story! Happy Reading!**_

* * *

What goes on through a person's mind when they hear the frightening words that their loved one was possibly a victim of a possible incident? When those fateful, God-forsaken words escaped the officer's lips into the ears of Shouto, his body went limp, but the car seat caught his fall.

The sound of rain made its triumphant noise as it pounded the windshield. Momo immediately turned on the windshield wiper as she headed to their destination. Momo made quick glances as she kept her focus on the road. He was looking away, trying not to display any emotion in front of her. He was bad at that, terrible of being true to himself. A flaw she believed he adapted from his father.

Shouto gnashed his teeth. Although it was raining, there was a certain kind of thunderstorm brewing his brain. Feelings that he didn't want to release onto the outside world.

All Izuku wanted to do was to attend Shouto's band session, but he wasn't able to. Shouto told him that he didn't want to allow his drunken, pot-smoking buddies giving him any type of influence. And partially because he did not want Izuku to be in the way. It was adorable; a brother who vied for the affections of his older brother. A man who seeks a thrill for a chance to become adventurous. By the time Izuku turned fourteen, he wanted to be under his image. He didn't mind behind Shouto's shadow.

It now rattled Shouto's brain as Momo pushed the gas to the hospital that he did not invite his brother. His brother got on his knees to beg to attend his session. He even told him that he did not mind being a helper. If they had marijuana, he would roll the blunts. If they have alcohol, he would serve them. If they have girlfriends, he would keep them entertained with a magic trick. All paths to attend his sessions was blocked. Like always, he rubbed his brother's forehead and told him, "Next time, perhaps. When the sessions get better and my pot-smoking buddies can focus."

Those painstaking words are now venom to his brain, lacerating him with regret. _If I would have allowed him to come to this session. If I would have told him to not go to the arcade at that particular evening._ No matter what problem he could have solved, the solution led to the fact that his kid brother was in trouble.

Shouto took all of the blame on himself.

* * *

Momo pulled into the parking lot of the Greater Musutafu General. Instantly, Shouto jumped from the vehicle while Momo had yet to stop. He rushed into the ER, bypassing any obstacle to get in his way to find his brother.

He went to the front desk. He was sweating, panting from the panic and alcohol that he had consumed prior to the phone call. The receptionist gave him a stare, a familiar stare that she gave to patients or relatives of patients. She pressed her nail and gave her a strong, but a rugged introduction.

"Can I help you?"

He shook his head. "Yes, can you tell me the information for Izuku Midoriya."

"Just a second." Calmly, she typed into the database of her computer. Slowly, she typed out his name. "Let me see, let me see." She paused, clearing her throat. "Midoriya, Izuku?"

"Yes," replied Shouto frantically. "Is he here!? Where is he!? I need to find him!"

"Midoriya just left out of surgery. He will be out…"

Shouto was getting out of breath. What or who did something to his brother that made him go into surgery. He was panting hard, which was noticeable by the receptionist. Fortunately, Momo made her entrance and moved Shouto aside.

The look on the receptionist displayed gratefulness for Shouto. From Momo's angle, the receptionist had her hand on the panic button.

"Yes," said Momo clearly. "I am Momo Yaoyorozu and I am Izuku's...sister. I want to know what is going on with him?" Her eyes displayed concern, worried about her boyfriend's brother. However, she had to remain calm. Her eyes instructed Shouto to wait on her until she can gather information.

Shouto left, but remain close. Nothing in the world was going to deter him from seeing his brother.

"Yes, your brother just left out of surgery," the receptionist said. "He is getting a room set up. He should be ready in a matter of minutes."

"Good," replied Momo smoothly. "Plus, I was given word from the police that they have spoken with us about Izuku." She peered closer to the receptionist. Although she showed disdain, Momo kept her calm demeanor. One of them has to represent cordially. "Are the officers still there to speak with us about Izuku?"

The woman scanned for a phone. She dialed a few numbers to get in contact. After a few moments, she hung up. "The police are still there and on standby. Do you want them to know you are here?"

Momo shook her head in disagreement. "Yes, ma'am. We will make our way to them. One more thing, where is Izuku located?"

She looked at the screen. She responded dryly. "Fourth floor."

"Thanks," replied Momo. She turned around, giving the dry receptionist a smug look, and made her way to Shouto. Unlike her boyfriend, Momo can handle stress better. That was why Shouto valued his relationship with her. She kept him balanced.

She pointed to the elevator. "Izuku is going to be on the fourth floor."

Instead of taking her advice on taking the elevator, Shouto took the stairs. With his ragged breath, the worrisome, impatient brother took the four flights of stairs to his destination. Momo, on the other hand, took the elevator. She was not a vindictive person for her decision, she knew how to handle pressure better. They don't even know what was wrong until they find out. She prayed that it wasn't anything serious. She definitely prayed on that.

For truth be told, she was worried as her hands were shaking. It was by the grace of God that her keys supported the grip.

Momo got out of the elevator in search of her boyfriend. She passed a few nurses as she was looking for the room where Izuku was to be placed. She walked through the hall before making her way near her destination. However, she saw two police officers standing and next to them was Shouto. He was sitting on the floor with his head tucked between his knees. Even from her position, she knew he was crying. She took a sharp breath. One of them had to stay strong, she thought as she pressed her way to the people in blue.

She straightened her voice. "Hi, I am Momo Yaoyorozu," she said to the police. She looked at Shouto. "I am his boyfriend and we are here for Izuku Midoriya."

One of the officers, a male took a breath. He removed his sunglasses, wiping the sweat from his face. He looked into the eyes of Momo with the look if he has a story to tell. "I am glad you all are here. Izuku has yet to arrive at this floor. But, we would like to wait for his parents to show up."

Momo was taken aback but kept her composure. "You guys called us about him. We would like to know what is going on." Her voice was high pitched, refusing to stand down at any request. "Izuku is special to me and I am engaged to this man sitting right before me. He is my family and I want to know what is going on."

The female officer came around and tapped Momo on her shoulder. "Officer Aizawa, I got it from here."

The officer nodded his head. The female officer took Momo further down the hall, away from the panicked Shouto and the other police officer.

"Hi, I am Officer Fukukado and I am here for Midoriya's investigation," replied the police officer.

 _A police investigation_ , Momo thought. _The only way police were involved in an investigation if something happened to someone._

"First, I want to let you know that we are sorry that you are here under these circumstances." Officer Fukukado took a breath. "Second, I am glad to say that Mr. Midoriya is going to be okay." She took another breath. Each breath felt like the moment was getting more intense. "We are here to investigate the incident that happened with him earlier this evening."

"What happened," questioned Momo.

Officer Fukukado nodded her head. "I still think it will be best if the family hears this."

Momo put her hand to the wall. Her veins were exposed, giving the officer a stern look. "Officer, I have known this kid since he was young. He looks to me like a big sister. Please, I must know. Keeping me out of the loop is like telling me I don't matter. He is my little brother. So, I am begging you. Please tell me what happened to my little brother."

Officer Fukukado sighed heavily, knowing what risk she might take of taking this route. "Okay. Earlier this evening, we get a call of a disturbance a few blocks from the arcade. Officer Aizawa and I go to the scene. As we approach the alleyway, we found a boy, I mean Midoriya, unconscious. We paged for an ambulance and we had him sent to the hospital."

Momo interjected. "Why did he require surgery?"

The officer's eyes began watering. She rubbed her eyes before returning them back to Momo. "Mr. Midoriya suffered some severe bruising on his stomach and back. He has fractured one of his ribs. He had minor lacerations around his face and neck." She paused for a moment. She coughed as if something caught her throat or was parched for water. She returned her sights onto Momo. "Also, there was some tear from his splinter muscles. Overall, his injuries are serious, but not fatal."

"What are you telling me, Officer? You mean someone or something did this to him?!"

The officer sighed. "I don't know. But we are not going to know until Midoriya is stable and gives us time to talk to him."

"Thank you, Officer," replied Momo. The officer patted her back before returning to her partner. She covered her mouth as the thought of someone wanting to take advantage of an innocent boy. Izuku didn't have any quarrels with anyone, nothing that serious. Every now and again, the young teen did spot scores for high school baseball teams or sold pictures of his female classmates to make a quick profit. Momo even knew Shouto sometimes participated to earn a few dollars.

 _He was a kid_ , thought Momo. _All kids make mistakes._

As she returned to her boyfriend, she was met with commotion. She stood as she saw Shouto's father picking up his son by his collar and pushing him against the wall.

"You insolent bastard," he screamed to his son. "You did this! You did this!"

Shouto was straining, trying to apologize but his father had his hand around his throat.

"This is your damned fault, Shouto," screamed his father. "You made him weak like a woman. Rape? RAPE!?" He threw Shouto to the wall. It wasn't long until the police officers returned to calm the commotion.

Upon seeing the officers, Shouto's father moved away from his son and back against the wall. He pointed his finger at his son.

"Your fault," he screamed. "Your damned fault that my son was raped. Your damn fault he turned into a pussy."

Momo stood defenseless. Seeing her boyfriend getting attacked. Seeing her boyfriend's mother crying in the corner. Hearing the words that finally impacted her ears.

"Rape," she said aloud. "Icchan was raped?"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. The Colorless Shouto and Momo

The sound of rain continued to make its triumphant noise above the pavilion in the parking lot in front of the hospital. The rain and the cold, winter air performed a duet that made the concerned couple shivered. Momo and Shouto stood outside in the pavilion to get some air. Although it was cold and desolate on that Musutafu night, it did not compare to the feelings that they had inside.

A compromise was established between the dueling parties. Momo found it ridiculous when the police called the father and son a dueling party. The compromise was that Shouto's parents were to visit Izuku first. Once the parents were escorted from the hospital, then he and Momo can visit Izuku. Visiting hours were drawing near to a close, so the couple only had fifteen minutes to check on Izuku.

So here they were. Playing the waiting game until his father and mother dearest made their exit out of the hospital.

He flicked the lighter and inhaled the smoke to blow it in the night sky. Momo stood there, agitated that she wanted to be in a better position of consoling all parties. That was her kindred nature, now at least. She did not have loving parents to speak of; or relatives that claimed the name of Momo Yaoyorozu. Shouto and Izuku were the closest she could call family.

Of course, she had her friends at UA, but it was not the same.

Shouto and Izuku were people she could actually say she loved. So watching her boyfriend in this paradigm and her friend who she delightfully called her brother was upstairs recovering from his own paradigm. Here she sat holding onto a cigarette that she honestly wasn't in the mood to smoke. She needed something to numb the feeling, but instead, she watching the fire burn the tobacco.

"Babe." Shouto broke the silence, interrupting Momo's thoughts. "You can go back home if you want." He took another smoke. "I can call one of the guys to pick me up. You have class in the morning and I want you to have your rest. I give you a call tomorrow if anything changes."

She gave him a stern no. She stubbed the cigarette onto the concrete and sat beside Shouto. She took his hand and wrapped it tightly around hers, intertwining their fingers. "I am not going anywhere, baby. Your problem is my problem. Your brother is my brother. Thick and thin, no matter what."

Shouto looked away, combating the tears. He knew her decision was final, just like the end of the cigarette he finished smoking. It made him think of the day when he and his crew were pulled over by the cops.

What should have been a failure to signal turned into an investigation of their vehicle. The police suspected the members of the vehicle were under the influence. Admittedly, Shouto knew that only one of them was under the influence, but the others received a contact high. All of them were searched with the exception of Momo. The police believed her story. How she convinced the officer not to check was unbelievable. The smug look on the cop's face when the search resulted in nothing made the cop made a sly remark about them being rough-looking and a waste of space.

Before Shouto could spit a vowel, Momo hit him, promoting silence. The cop gave them a ticket and left the crew. Momo reached into her pants and threw the marijuana back at one of the crew. Since then, Shouto knew that Momo looked out for people, even those who should have gotten into trouble. Momo was a rebel, but a woman with a purpose. And tonight, her purpose was to be with her man.

"Sorry you had to see that with Dad," said Shouto. He was shaking his leg. He watched another car entered the parking lot. Another couple was passing through the area. They nodded at each other before going their separate ways. "Knowing for him, he has gone gambling at the Indian casino again and lost. Or maybe somebody at work pissed him off."

Momo hated when Shouto gave his father excuses for his abuse on him. This incident was not the first time he had put his hands on her boyfriend. Shouto's father was described by close friends and family as "night and day." He could love at dinner and kill at dessert.

His father works at a meatpacking plant as a supervisor. He worked day and night. A hardworking man, no matter what shift, he took it. He worked at the plant prior to meeting their mother. According to Shouto, he was happier before meeting their mother.

"You don't have to explain yourself about your father," replied Momo, still holding his hand. "He still had no right of putting your hands on you. Couldn't he see that you were hurt as well?!" She scoffed, disgusted on what she was going to say next. "He had no right of calling Icchan a pussy."

Shouto was frozen. Stunned as he was about to produce something else. He nodded his head. He wiped his eyes with his arm. Momo can see tears around his arm from the streetlamp above them.

"Icchan has always been a gentle child," said Shouto. "Very kindred in nature. I can't say one bad thing about the kid." He reached into his pocket to retrieve his lighter. Momo gave him another cigarette from her pocket. "He was the kid who prefers peace over war. A child that always, I mean always, wanted to do the right thing. He was a people pleaser." He shook his head. "And it often worked with or against his favor." He spat at the ground. "Dad never liked Icchan like that. Pussy is more subtle than any other discouraging remarks. I have heard worse. That was a paper cut compared to other wounds."

"Still, this is not the time. Who knows what remarks is that man is telling him right now." Momo spat in disgust. "No matter how sensitive he is, he is a good man. A good man, Shouto!"

"With Mom being there, I hope he doesn't," said Shouto. "If so, then Izuku can decipher the difference. I just hope to God he is not awake. The last thing he needs to hear is being called a sissy or a punk." He sighed. "It is just not right. Not right at all."

Momo could never understand on his defending his father. Her earliest memory of Shouto's father was the day she came over and studied at his house. They were working on a project for their Thermodynamics class. They were sitting in the living room listening to music and drinking some beer he got from one of his crew members. It was late in the evening when his father returned. Immediately, he turned off the music as he saw the stern and aggressive father. His father's face was flushed, redder than a tomato. His eyes displayed anger. For who, Momo didn't want to know. The moment he opened his mouth, the duo detected a heavy stench of alcohol.

Shouto's father walked into the kitchen. The silence was evident there. They heard the heavy slamming of the refrigerator, followed by the shattering of glasses. He cursed loudly before heading back to the living room. He headed for Shouto and hit him with the broken plate.

His father's reasoning was why didn't he closed the deep freezer properly. He proceeded in insulting him before exchanging sexist remarks with Momo. He told Shouto to clean up the kitchen and for Momo to leave.

Not once did Shouto flinch or react. He just did his father's orders. He kissed Momo and told her that he would see her in the morning. Since then, Momo never wanted to be in his house.

Momo's thought was interrupted when she saw Shouto's parents exited the hospital. The father kept his smug look and the mother remained silent. The sound of heavy walking was making the tempo until she saw both parties entered separate cars and departed. She was grateful that they didn't see either of them. She looked at her clock.

"C'mon, babe," said Momo. "We have a few minutes left before visiting hours end. Let's go."

* * *

Shouto and Momo took the elevator that led them to Izuku's floor. They held hands the moment they saw Izuku's room in front of them. Each of them took a breath before entering the room.

The hospital room was a sharp contrast from the rest of the hospital. It appeared more of a luxury hotel than a hospital room. There were flowers, beautiful paintings, leather chairs, and soft music emitting from the ceiling. On the wall was a plasma screen and there was a large, comfortable leather sofa that could seat two, maybe three. It had a small coffee table with a lamp and coffee maker along with complimentary coffee. There was a window that gave a view of the Musutafu skyline. In front of them, on the comfortable bed, was Izuku.

He was sleeping as the doctor explained that he was heavily sedated. The orderlies placed a quilt over him to ensure comfort. There was an IV attached to Izuku's skin. There was a heart monitor beside him that kept with his heart rate. Both were upset to see him in that position but relieved that he was still with them.

His right eye was swollen and had a purplish-blue tint to it. There was a slight cut on his right cheek. His breathing was irregular as he sounded like a congested heavy smoker. There was bruising around his neck and lower mandible. There were bandages covering them. Wasn't ready to see the other wounds, he stroked his hair as he was sound asleep.

"Icchan! My little bro," said Shouto as she placed a peck on his forehead. "I am so sorry, Icchan. I am so sorry, little bro!"

Momo tucked in her lips. She hoped that at some point in the attack he had lost consciousness because nobody deserved what happened to him. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

Shouto dropped his knees. He let out a crackled cry before resting his face on Izuku's chest. The sound of the heart monitor and his sobbing coincided with each other. He kept saying he was sorry for not being there. He kept saying it repetitively.

Momo kneeled beside Shouto. She took his hand and rested on his shoulder. She, too, wanted to cry, but she needed to stay strong. One of them had to, so it might as well be her.

Their moment was interrupted when they had heard a knock at the door. A doctor appeared into view. The doctor wore green scrubs and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a netted bun.

"Good evening, children," said the doctor as she stepped inside of the room, proceeding to close the door. "My name is Dr. Shuzenji and I am Izuku's doctor." The doctor was calm, holding on to her cane as she kept a standing pose. Upon entering the room, Momo and Shouto felt a warm aura. What felt mundane turned into somewhat of a solace. "You must be Shouto and you must be Momo!"

"Yes," said the duo in unison. Perplexed on how would the doctor pinpointed their names correctly, both were wondering. "How?"

The doctor took a seat at the chair beside the hospital bed where Izuku resided. She remained calm, observing him briefly. She took his wrist and held it, apparently in search of a pulse. Afterward, she returned his arm to his chest before releasing a strong sigh. "He is quite lucky to have two good people like you." There was a small pause as she cleared her throat. "I was there where we were prepping him for surgery. He constantly asked for you guys. And thinking the people earlier weren't it, I kind of figured that he was referring to you all."

Grabbing his chest, wanting to release the tension that he had felt all evening to this woman. However, his girlfriend got to the elderly doctor first. "Can you tell us what is really going on with him? The police say one thing. His parents say another. What can you tell us, doctor?"

"Izuku suffered some severe bruising on his abdomen and lower back. He has fractured one of his ribs, a few inches to the heart. He had some minor lacerations around his face and neck. Also, there was some tear from his splinter muscles in his rectum. Overall, his injuries are quite moderate to serious, but not fatal." Already aware of the injuries that were upon Hiro, it still hurt hearing it officially from the doctor. "Izuku can go home maybe the day after tomorrow after we perform some further testing," said Dr. Shuzenji.

"Further testing," asked Shouto.

Dr. Shuzenji used her cane to nudge Shouto, urging him to help her up. She didn't speak any further. She shifted her head, motioning to the couple to head outside of the hospital room.

* * *

The duo and the doctor went to the nearby waiting area. The area was quiet, with the exception of the television. Shouto can smell a new batch of coffee brewing nearby.

"I wasn't really able to get a word with Mr. Todoroki as he was biting my ear off," said the doctor as she looked at the window as the rain continued to fall. "So, I believe I can put my trust on you guys." She narrowed her wrinkled eyes to the couple. "For one, Izuku has you as his next of kin. Peculiar for one would normally have the parent first." She sighed. "But an observation nonetheless. The reason why I have you out here so Izuku didn't have to hear what we had to say. After this traumatizing ordeal he has faced, he needs much rest."

"What do you mean," asked Momo. "And also, what do you mean with further testing?"

"I have a question," asked Dr. Shuzenji to Shouto. "Is your brother in a relationship?"

"No, he is not," confirmed Shouto, "None that I know of."

"The reason I ask is out of protocol. I am afraid that your brother might be a victim of rape," replied the doctor.

Hearing that God-forsaken word penetrated his mind again as he listened to what the doctor was telling him.

"On the stretcher, he kept muttering 'rape,' 'yes, mistress,' 'Shouto,' and 'Momo.'" Momo realized that throughout Izuku's ordeal, he was thinking of them. She felt that Izuku was reaching out to them, asking for help. She gripped onto her shirt to have what was left of any grip she could get.

Dr. Shuzenji scratched under her chin. "I am no detective but it makes me believe that Izuku may have known this person or those were things he was forced to say." She perched herself to the windowsill, placing her back to the window. "The officers, Aizawa and Fukukada, they were reported to the scene and will be back tomorrow to ask some questions...once Izuku wakes up. Also, most likely they would want to know more information about you guys as well. Whereabouts and what not."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Momo as she eyed Shouto. She knew that Shouto would become easily defensive whenever someone was to speculate him of any wrongdoing. Shouto stood down, retreating to the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Look, it is late and I can tell that you guys are nice people," she said to the duo. "And since you guys are family, I will make an exception if you guys want to spend the night."

Shouto nodded as a sign of thanks and Momo bowed gratefully to the kind doctor.

"Everything you will need is in the drawers," said the doctor. "I will be back periodically to check on his condition." She stepped off the windowsill and proceeded to the hallway. "Get some rest, guys. Let's be grateful to the gods that he is alive. And you young folks being up this late is a detriment to your health." She bowed to the duo. "Good night!"

* * *

Momo decided to go head back to her home to retrieve some items for their overnight stay. Since Shouto tended to leave some clothes at her apartment, she took them and brought them back to the hospital.

Shouto made a makeshift bed out of layered blankets, thanks to the orderly. He told Momo that she can take the couch since he had mistakenly thought it was a futon. She protested but Shouto told her that she needed to be at school and he wasn't going to say it again.

As he lied on his bed, he apologized to her in which she didn't display any qualms about it. Momo turned out the lights and climbed into the couch.

As the lights were out, shadows of the rain danced and bounced on the wall, Shouto kept his head directly at Izuku. He shook his head in frustration for not being there for his brother.

It was the soft touch of Momo as she crested his chest. Her glowing eyes became watery as she finally had a chance to drop her exterior.

Although a tight fit Momo and Shouto made it work on the couch. Neither could sleep alone and each wanted the other at this point. Especially as they were thinking about Izuku.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
